


Danny Phantom and Harry Potter X-Over Ideas (Of Which There Are Many)

by Kree_Minory



Series: Random Fandom Plotbunnies [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Minory/pseuds/Kree_Minory
Summary: There are many ideas that have hit me over the head for crossover plots between these two fandoms. Please adopt one and tell me about it.





	1. Pre-Danny Meets The Order of the Phoenix

Danny started when he noticed that nothing was moving. Even the clocks were still. Then his ghost sense went off and he turned to see Clockwork floating behind him.

“Hey, Clockwork,” he said.

“Hello, Daniel,” the ghost of time replied, shifting into his child form. “You will be getting a letter soon. And a stranger will approach your ghost form. Do not spurn them. They need your help.”

Danny was confused. “Who needs my help?” he asked.

“I can not say any more,” the ghost shifted into his elder form. “You need not worry about Amity Park or your friends.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Danny asked.

“Time in,” Clockwork’s voice echoed around the room and the halfa found himself sitting down in his classroom once again, very confused by Clockwork’s visit.

 

 

 


	2. Kidnapped by Fruitloops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fentons go on vacation to England and Vlad follows. Voldemort is acknowledged to be back and the Death Eaters are looking for the Boy Who Lived.  
> Shall we say chaos?

Harry knelt on the ground, knees bruised from the force of their collision with the ground. As he glared and fumed silently, surrounded by Death Eaters, he wondered how they had taken him away from his relatives at Private Drive despite the blood ward.

It had been another usual summer day spent with his relatives. He was doing chores while they lounged around.

On this particular instance, he was weeding the garden while Dudley watched a show, complaining that it was too hot outside to do anything. His aunt was flittering about offering her son any beverage he wanted while his uncle was reading the paper.

The next thing he knew, Harry was yanked harshly to his feet, apparated somewhere by his captor, and thrown to the ground, further ripping his already torn jeans and bruising his knees.

 

"So you got the short end of the stick too, huh?"

"Who are you?"

"They're calling me the 'Brat-Who-Won't-Die', but I prefer Danny Fenton. You?"

"They know me as the Boy-Who-Lived, but I prefer Harry Potter."

 

"What say we blow this popsicle stand?"

"Sure."

**BOOM**

(screaming in the background)

"What is wrong with you?!"

"You said sure!"

"I didn't think you meant literally!"

"Why _wouldn't_ I mean it literally!"

"That's a _castle_!"

"You mean you've never blown up a castle before?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
